


February 17, 2000

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:26:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24623926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''Unity won't harm me again,'' Amos said as he frowned.





	February 17, 2000

I never created Superman TAS.

''Unity won't harm me again,'' Amos said as he frowned before a flashback of Unity abusing him for returning without others to control haunted him.

THE END


End file.
